An Alphabetical Drabble Set
by loubylou96
Summary: This is 26 drabbles all in the name of Ron and Hermione. Some are fluffy, some are pure friendship.
1. A

A.N – This is a alphabetical story of Hermione and Ron, just picking a random drabble about these two.

A is for Apples.

Hermione was sitting underneath the apple tree in Ron's garden, studying hard. Her N.E. were coming up soon, and Defence against the Dark arts was her weak point. Distractions were not on the schedule right now.

Suddenly, Ron pounced on her playfully, from behind the tree. He had been watching her study, and he was fascinated at how hard she could work.

"Ron! I'm trying to study. Please go away before I hex you." Hermione giggled as she fought with a tickling Ron. They were rolling about the grass screaming and fighting playfully. Hermione's books were all over the place, mud getting on her work.

They stopped slowly, until they were both lying on the grass snuggling. Hermione reached up and planted a kiss on Ron's freckled nose. Ron yelped in pain and Hermione sat up, confused.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"Apple- fell from a tree," Ron groaned again. Hermione laughed and lay back down on the grass beside Ron, rubbing his deteriorating painful head. 


	2. B

A.N – Letter B! This is a second drabble out of my little project. Ron and Hermione are possibly engaged at this read and review :D It would make my day :D I am also trying to do a drabble a day, so overall this story will probably take a month.

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

B is for Babies.

The Weasley's and Hermione were visiting George and Angelina's new born baby Fred. Ron was sitting holding the baby while George and Angelina were serving Butterbeer to their familiar guests. Hermione noticed him sitting alone cuddling the gurgling baby. The baby was gorgeous, with a tuft of brown hair on top of his tanned skin. Ron was soothing the baby by stroking his face.

Hermione suddenly felt shocked. Ron was so good with children! Possibly one of his... only talents. Hermione laughed to herself and Ron looked up and smiled.

"Come look at him," Ron said. Hermione wandered over to them and sat down gently. She peered in at the little baby's face and smiled.

"Coo-chi coo!" she whispered and little Fred smiled.

"I want one soon," Ron said staring at Hermione passionately.

"Me too, they're so adorable, just like you..." Hermione replied back, staring up at Ron.

They leaned in for a beautiful kiss, their lips touching softly and getting stronger as they shifted closer together-

"Oi! You two! Stop creeping us all out!" George yelled from across the room. 


	3. C

A.N – This is letter C! Please read and review my story, and maybe... check out my other stories too? I know I said a story a day, but I couldn't not post this!

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

C is for Crutches

Hermione hobbled out of St. Mungos, with the aid of her crutches. She was still badly hurt, but she was stable. Falling out of that tree wasn't such a brilliant idea. Ron was all too panicky, holding her arms and guiding her out of the hospital.

"Ron, will you let me walk on these things alone?" Hermione said exhausted.

"Fine, but I just don't want you to hurt yourself again. Just please, be careful."

Ron let go of her arm steadily, but walked slowly beside her. They were on their way home. The nurse had told her that the Floo Network was fine to use if you had a broken leg, so they were off to the hospitals Floo room.

Hermione's hair was getting frizzier by the second as she was trying to control the damn crutches, but Ron was still not going to help – he knew how snappy Hermione could get. She finally reached out for the door to a room, labelled "FLOO NETWORK DEPARTURES."

Hermione yelped as she tumbled to the floor, or as she thought she did. Ron caught her arms and swung her up back into her crutches.

"Oh gosh... thank you Ronald," she cried reaching up into his arms, grasping his long red hair, Ron supported her again.

"I thought I was going to die," she gasped into his shoulders.

"Don't be silly, I would never let that happen," he answered back, burying his head into her hair.


	4. D

A.N – Thanks to y'all who reviewed. Makes me feel nice inside. :D

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter.

D is for Dishes

Ron and Hermione were standing alone in the kitchen, doing chores. Hermione was washing up the dishes from the stew Mrs Weasley had made, it had obviously gone down well. Ron was drying up the dishes Hermione washed, it was a two man job.

"Phew..." Hermione sighed, putting the last plate on the draining board for Ron to dry up, but she slammed it down and bubbly water sprayed all over Ron.

He jumped back, large spots of water all down his shirt. Hermione put her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle.

"Right that's it," Ron said, dipping his hands into the soapy water, "You're getting it."

Hermione screamed with laughter as Ron chased her round the kitchen spraying water all over her. He picked up the extendible tap and sprayed it all over Hermione, and the kitchen. He didn't realise what a mess he had made until he had done it. He put the tap down, and wandered over to Hermione.

"Whoops, mums gonna kill us," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're very right," she replied back, her usually bouncy curly hair flattened by the water.

The door opened.

"What the hell happened here?"


	5. E

AN – This is the fifth instalment of the drabble story set. Letter E! :)

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter.

E is for Elixir

Hermione was sitting in the common room alone, fuming. She had a little cauldron placed on her floor, with a lit candle underneath, boiling the tiny concoction into a muddy pink elixir.

"This will get that _Lavender _to leave Ron alone! He won't want her after I'm through with her!" she muttered, angry at Ronald for being so obtuse. 

"Why can't he just settle for me? I mean, I'm not pretty, but at least I'm smarter than her!" she sighed to herself, a tear falling from her cheeks onto her blouse. She sniffed and gave the elixir one last stir anti-clockwise. It was made to turn Lavender into a pig. She would slip it into her drink and everyone would laugh at her once she was a little pig. That would make Ron dislike Lavender for sure.

But as Hermione stood up, she didn't realise Ron was standing behind the door of the common room. He had heard every word she had said. He felt pain for Hermione, and finally understood her thoughts on him. He had been an idiot! Why hadn't he realised this earlier?

He walked over to her slowly and Hermione gasped as she realised he had heard every word.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear those things, I wasn't actually going to use this potion..." she trailed off, trying to get back into Ron's good-books.

But Ron walked closer to Hermione and placed a finger on her lips, and she was quiet immediately. He took the potion from her hands, still staring into her eyes, and placed it down on the table.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I have always loved you, Hermione."

And with that he reached down and softly placed his lips on hers. 


	6. F

AN – This is the sixth chapter to my story set, of Ron and Hermione drabbles. This is letter F, and is for all you hopeless romantics out there ;) So sorry I haven't posted in a while.

F is for Fairy

"Come on Ron, or you'll miss it!" Hermione cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside into the glorious dark fields outside the Burrow. She pulled him down to an empty field. It was a dark night, but very bright- there were millions of stars covering the midnight curtain of sky. They sat down and looked up.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione whispered, here eyes scanning the night sky.

"Yeah, its pretty," Ron said staring up at the stars.

They sat quietly for a while just staring at the sky. Suddenly, Hermione gasped in surprise.

"What?" Ron asked, trying to find what she was staring at.

"Look, up there," she pointed just above the horizon, "A fairy..."

Ron glanced towards where her finger was, and sure enough there was a little ball of green fire flittering across the trees. How Hermione had seen it, he had no idea. He looked at Hermione, and her cheeks had reddened.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, confused.

"Well," she said bashfully, "Legends say that good luck is granted when you see a fairy, but only if you kiss another wizard."

Ron raised his eyebrows. He slowly grinned at Hermione and she looked shocked. Ron leaned in quickly and pecked Hermione on the lips, slowly. She deepened the kiss and they pulled back slowly, out of breath.

"There. Good luck granted," he said and they both lay down holding hands.


	7. G

A.N - OMG, Like a year has passed since I started writing this story, I am so sorry... I got into Museslash. :) so here is G. And the rest will be coming up soon, I pinky promise. They are easier to write now because I have had practice.

G is for Golf

"What is this stupid game anyway?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry, they had played it at ease. Ron, not so much.

"Golf, and its a very good relaxing sport," replied Hermione. It was a beautiful sunny day in Ottery St Catchpole, out in the meadows beside the Burrow. In the middle of the summer holidays, their gap year before they went on to study whatever courses they had got before leaving high school. Harry and Hermione were staying with the Weasleys for a week before Hermione went skiing in Norway. They had decided to teach Ron some good old fashioned golf.

"Its bloody rubbish, I can't even play it! Come on Harry, lets go play chess with George."

"No, come on Ron, just try it. All you do it whack the ball with this stick, and then you change the stick when it gets closer to the hole," Harry said, demonstrating with a perfect drive over the field. They had punctured a hole into the ground with a shovel, and they were taking turns trying to get the ball into the hole.

Ron tried one more time, starting from the tee, and the ball missed the course completely, it landed in a tree only metres from where they were.

"Right, that's it. I give up," Ron said before slamming the club down and storming off.

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry had the its-OK-i'll-get-him look on his face.

"No its fine,"Hermione sighed, "I'll just jump on him." She smiled.

Hermione was never much of a runner, but she could catch up Ron when she wanted to. She leapt on his back playfully, and kissed a stunned Ron on the cheek. "Come on, come back and play with us...please?" she whispered into his cheek.

Ron sighed heavily and smirked. "Oh I guess, for you."


	8. H

H is for Home

Hermione and Ron wandered into the room in awe. They gasped almost simultaneously, and their eyes darted around the elegantly decorated room.

"This has got to be it," Ron mumbled, struck by the beauty of the house. This room was wide and spacious, with a high ceiling – the perfect living room. Soft cream wallpaper covered the walls, and a fluffy crimson carpet arose from the floor. There was a set of random, eclectic furniture littered about, rosy red chairs and footrests, dark mahogany coffee tables and paintings. It was simply wonderful.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "It's a pretty room. Suits us well, don't you think?" She let go of Ron's hand to walk around the room, stroke the corduroy couch. She turned to Ron and beamed. That smile sent a vision through Ron's head.

Hermione was standing at that couch, in the exact same position, except it was night time and the fire was lit, flames were crackling away. Two children were sleeping on the couch, the younger one – a boy – with fiery red hair, was leaning on a girl with red frizzy curls. They were beautiful at rest. Hermione was weaving her fingers through the girl's hair. Ron felt like he knew them already.

Ron came back to the present, and Hermione was still standing looking at him expectantly.

"A first house, eh?" The estate agent smiled at the two.

"Yes - a home," Ron replied, and he walked over to Hermione, who was rubbing her belly, "For the three of us."


End file.
